SonAmy at the Olympic Games
by BarretOblivion
Summary: A one-shot that I forgot to post. Oh well. SonAmy and that is it. A bit of bashing of Mario that I didn't want but was needed. SonicxAmy Sonic Amy SonAmy is all in here! Also I just added SonAmy at the Winter Olympics!
1. Chapter 1

_I Have had this done for quiet some time now just forgot to post it here. =( Well now it is and so you all know yes this week I will write SonAmy at the Winter Olympics. ^^ So yeah enjoy._

* * *

There I was Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive inside the Olympic stands that were held in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his friends invited all of my friends and even my enemy Eggman to participate in these Olympics. At first I denied the invitation but after a few minutes of being bugged I accepted. Little did I know that Mario had planned for me to accept his invitation and he was hoping to get rich off of it. Right when I arrived at the colossal stadium I was immediately greeted by Mario and he had a large smile on his face. Then he wagered that his team would win more gold medals than my team and he betted 100,000,000 mushroom coins for my 1,000 rings that I have been saving to buy a better house because my run down shack was rotting after 120 years of standing in my family. (1 ring = 10,000 mushroom coins) Reluctantly I accepted and then I shook the plumber's hand and I rushed off to tell my team. I told everyone in the locker room about the bet and we then decided who would do what events. Tails and Eggman did archery and trap, Shadow would do jumping and fencing, I would do the hurdles and long distance, Knuckles would do the hammer toss with Vector as well as the Javelin Throw, Blaze would do ping pong and vault, and last but not least Amy my self proclaimed girlfriend who I always ran away from when she tried to be romantic would do the trampoline and the 10m dive. I was reluctant to choose Amy but Tails convinced me to let her do those two events because she had been training to do them for so long. I also believed it would help Amy when knowing her that she would do her best to impress me which would be interesting but I thought highly unlikely. Still I really did not like to make Amy sad so I had to at least give her a chance. It's a good thing I did in the end. Wait I am getting ahead of myself aren't I.

Anyways we had just finished all of our events and all that was left was Amy's events. I had naturally got gold in the 100m, 400m, and 400m hurdle events. Shadow got gold in fencing but got bronze in the long jump and triple jump while Mario and Luigi got gold and silver in those events. Vector and Knuckles got bronze and silver in the Hammer and Javelin events while Bowser got gold in both. Tails and Eggman got gold and silver in the archery event but Tails only got silver in the skeet event because Eggman had one of his robots snipe all of the clay targets and the judges found out so he was disqualified while Waluigi won gold because Tails was so flustered he missed all of his last shots. Blaze won ping pong with gold but Daisy won gold in the vault while Blaze got silver. So all that was left was Amy's events. We discussed with Mario about taking out the water events and he agreed accept for the 10m high dive so we were down only one gold when Amy came up in the trampoline event. I was sitting in the crowd at about the middle of the stands where I had a nice view of Amy's performance with Shadow sitting beside me, Tails in front, and Knuckles beside him. Vector had gone to check up on Espio and make sure that Charmy had not gotten into any trouble. So Amy had just stepped onto the platform right after the announcer said her name in her pink and white uniform with pink sweat pants that she made a week ago that replaced her normal red dress and skirt. Right she started waving to the crowd and got on the overly large trampoline she waited until the judges gave her the signal to go ahead and start. I was so nervous I started biting my fingernails fiercely hoping that Amy would win. Right after the judges gave her the thumbs up she bounced twice in air and reached a height I never thought was possible on that thing. The whole time during her routine I was appalled by her skill in the air with her multiple flips and twists that made me lose track after 10. She seemed like as though she actually controlled gravity and I would almost say a goddess of the air as she spun around for her final trick. Once she landed gracefully the whole stadium filled with people erupted in a cheering frenzy as she got a 9.89 on her routine that almost made me jump out of my seat and scram her name but luckily I was able to keep myself from doing that. However Knuckles looked at me with his usual grin and he knew exactly what was going on in my head. I could not believe that girl had done such a graceful performance and she made it look so easy. Little did everyone know that about halfway through the routine I almost lost my consciousness and probably would have jumped in to join her. I know it sounds weird but I almost did just that. I quickly zoomed outside the girls locker room and waited for Amy to come out and get ready for her final event that I would never do in my life. As she came out with a big smile on her face she immediately blushed at the sight of me standing outside of the girl's restroom and giving her my old thumbs up routine.

"Great job, Amy that was beautiful," I stated with a wink.

"I am so glade you liked it Sonikku," Amy answered and she was blushing in an even darker red then ever before.

"If you do the same as that on your dive I bet you'll make the crowd get ten times louder than before and you will have that medal in no time," I stated while I was giving her a large warm smile.

I was about to leave when I heard Amy say my name shyly so I wheeled around and faced her.

"What is it Amy?" I asked.

Amy was now blushing in an even dark red all over her face and here feet were sliding against the hard granite pavement.

"I was wondering if maybe we could after all of this is over with maybe have a date together. You know just the two of us," Amy asked almost looking like the same color of Knuckles right now.

I sighed and I thought about it because I really haven't ever accepted this offer yet in the past but now because this is so important I might as well show her how grateful I am.

" I will tell you what, Amy," I said calmly."If you show a gold medal effort in your next routine I just might go out with you. How's that?"

I didn't even need to ask her because she immediately jumped into my arms and wrapped her soft delicate arms around my neck in a bit of a sweetly way that was entirely not what I was expecting at all. I was so used to the fact of Amy hugging my guts out that this completely took me off guard but I had to admit that it was nice.

After another minute of her hugging Amy released me and then sweetly smiled at me with her pink cute face. "It's a deal," she answered and then she got out of my arms and ran toward the Aquatic Stadium when it would be the only time me and my team would ever set foot in there.

After about a half an hour of waiting and watching the warm ups for all the divers it was time for the big event. The pool had to have been about a foot ball field in length and the depth of it made me shiver in terror. I was sitting with the rest of the team waiting for Amy's routine on the side of the pool where we were allowed to watch with the best view of the place to see the diver's performance. The rest of the large dome's seats above us were full to the brim with spectators and I shivered at that because I never really liked being around a large crowd of people. That was when the official signaled that the start of the final contest. I watched the other diver's do their dives but I was not even impressed by their dives and I really did not care what their scores were until Amy came up to the diving board. I scooted up in my seat and anxiously awaited Amy's performance. Then the whistle was blown and almost immediately leaped into the air. It felt like time literally stopped like Chaos Control as she spun around in the air with untold beauty and grace. She executed everything perfectly as she drove into the water with at a perfect angle and emitted a small splash that not many people even saw it. Right after she did my team completely erupted in cheers and whistles as much of the audience followed our lead. However at about halfway through our clapping I started to hear a loud roar of boos in the background but I did not pay much attention to it. I did not even look at the score because I believed that she deserved at least a 9.75 or higher. After she finished getting out the next diver came up and did another dive as it was her second one and let me tell you I nearly fell asleep at her dive. The others were not much better really and my eyes grew heavy but just as I was about to fall asleep Tails shook me awake and I saw Amy again on the diving board with her facing backwards Then she soared high into the air after the whistle blew and she started twisting and spinning right as she was in the air. She did it all so perfectly that it looked like for a moment that I was watching an angel diving instead of Amy. Her sweet slender body seemed to have complete control of the air around her as she seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like hours. It was absolutely beautiful, majestic, and any other word that I would use to describe it would simply fall short to the truth. I noticed my face was feeling warm and I was blushing as it all happened and my heart felt like it was racing the 400m instead of me. Finally the entry justified the performance as she collided with the water at a perfect angle which left almost no disturbance of the water's surface. Everyone except for Mario's team erupted in cheers in whistling in response to that breathtaking performance. I was jumping up and down screaming her name and thunderously clapping at a speed that rivaled my own legs. Then again as before half way through the crowd erupted in boos but I just ignored them again. I kept my eye on Amy that graceful majesty of the air and I blushed harder as she smiled back at me and waved. It looked like I had to start planning for our date already.

Then the next diver stepped up to the diving board and I immediately fell asleep for I truly did not want to see these "amateurs" even approach the water. I only wanted to see Amy one last time do another dive. Soon enough Tails shook me awake again in time for me to see Amy do her last and defiantly most graceful dive ever seen in my eyes and ever will. Amy leaped forward in the air and again showed her dominance over the air and seemed to control it at her will. Her flips, her twists, and her emotion that was in that dive almost drove me over the edge to jump into the water myself and hug her like there was no tomorrow. My heart was beating faster than ever before and I almost thought it was going to burst the moment the dive ended as it wanted to scream for more. My face was furiously burning deep red and I lighted up so brightly it could probably blind anyone who would see me. As Amy entered the water with a perfect ending I was shocked at the entrance. It looked like she somehow warped into the water and never even collided with the surface because there was not even a ripple from where she landed. Then the crowd and everyone in the stadium but our opponents erupted in a cheer so loud I almost thought I was going to be deaf for the rest of my life. Then it erupted into even more boos and I couldn't take it anymore Amy did not deserve boos. I whipped around and clenched my fist tight and pulled it back aiming at the nearest contributor to the boos until I noticed that the pedestrian was looking not at Amy but at he score screen. I turned around and I almost exploded with anger. Here was the results for all of Amy's dives.

1st dive: 6.12

2nd dive: 5.64

3rd dive: 3.67

Total: 15.43

Then I saw the other diver's scores and that just made it worse. All of them had at least a score of 23.57 or higher and I was trembling. I looked at Amy only to feel even more angered at the BS that was going on. She was still wet from the water but what I saw cracked my heart. She was in full blown tears crying at her results and knowing she did not even win a medal. She ran into the girl's locker room covering her eyes with her soft sweet hands and I was just about to run in after her when the one person I did not need to see appeared in front of me. Mario. He held out his hand and grinned at me knowing that had won the bet. Once I saw his face I knew right then and there that this whole contest was rigged and Amy was going to be the main target of it all. I quickly gave him a a check with all the rings I had stored in the bank and if I was not so concerned about Amy I would have given him an uppercut right up his stomach for subjecting Amy to his plot.

I bolted to the entrance to the girl's locker room and there I waited for Amy to come out. I waited about 10 minutes until Blaze came out with a sad expression all over her face.

"Blaze is Amy still in there?" I blurted out hoping to get answer soon.

Blaze looked at me and then looked back at the granite hard ground in depression.

"Yeah she still is," she answered gloomily "She is cooped up in one of the showers with the water on crying her eyes out. I can't believe the BS of those judges that they did this to her. She did the best any diver could ever do and what does she get? A terrible score and utter humiliation to everyone. She won't come out no matter what I try to do."

Then Blaze jerked my arm and pushed in the girl's locker room and then sternly looked at me.

"Go talk to her," she commanded and I looked at her like she was out of her flipping mind.

"Are you crazy?" I answered in disbelief, "I can't go in there I am not a girl!"

"So what Amy needs you and you are going in there to talk to her understand?" she commanded and then the walked away as I sighed and crept in to the girl's locker room.

I heard silent squeaky sobs as I walked inside. The place was full of shower stalls with curtains and sinks that lined up against the wall. I then heard the sound of one of the shower stalls still running water and I slowly crept towards it. I slowly pulled the curtains away revealing Amy still in her uniform with tears streaming down her face and the beating of hat water from the shower head against her angelic like body. She looked up at me and then she covered her face with her hands trying to hide from my gaze.

"Go away Sonic," she said in between her sobbing," leave me alone, I am not good enough to be your girlfriend. I didn't give you a gold medal worthy performance. Heck I didn't even give a bronze medal performance."

I sat down wrapped my arms around her around her and she immediately stopped crying and looked at me with her emerald eyes glowing but also full of watery tears. I then did something that I have been holding back for so long it has been festering inside so much recently it just exploded. I started to get closer to her slowly until both of our bodies were pressed together and our lips were only centimeters apart. Then I finished the task as I gave it my last inch of distance and our lips pressed against each other and the warmth of both of our bodies exploded in feelings that can't be described accurately. Amy's eyes widened at what was happening but then quickly shut as she started to kiss back. Our tongues were slashing against each other and wrestling in a battle of dominance and love that eventually ended in a tie between us. My hands were massaging Amy's sweet slender back gently that made her react by having her hands running through my quills softly and so perfectly that drove me crazy. Finally after a few minutes that seemed like hours to probably both of us our lips broke apart and I started to hug her lovingly. Then my mouth inched up to Amy's ear and I started to reveal the truth.

"I don't care what other people think how you did ,Amy," I whispered softly," You see I think it was more than a gold medal effort and even if I lose everything the one thing I don't want to lose is you. Because you see I love you Amy Rose.

With that we both simultaneously broke down in tears as we hugged ever so gently. Then finally Amy spoke her last few whispers before we both fell asleep against the hot beating water from the shower head.

"I love you too Sonic."

Little did I know that while I was doing this Knuckles had snuck in hoping to show me the two checks of both mine and Mario's because he and Tails successfully proved that Amy indeed without a doubt won that gold medal. Knuckles took a quick picture of us sleeping in each other's arms in that shower stall and he snickered to himself after he told me days later.

"I am going to be rich off of this."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW and be on the lookout this week for SonAmy at the Winter Olympics okay. ;)


	2. SonAmy at the Winter Olympics

SonAmy at the Winter Olympics

Hello everyone it is me again the blur blue himself Sonic the Hedgehog. It has been about 6 months since me and my pals got back from the Olympics held by Mario and his gang. Things have settled down and I was able to by a new house with the rings I won and I am very pleased with the work I have done with it. Also if you all are wondering my relationship with Amy Rose has improved drastically the last 5 months. After I finally got over my cold feet I asked her out and we both had a fantastic time on our date. We have become a couple and it has been very smooth with few problems. The only problems are when I planned a date and either Eggman attacks the city or he ambushes me our date. However usually when he interrupts our date Amy is the one who takes care of him with her hammer because she is absolutely furious and I never EVER try to get in between her and the thing that ticked her off.

Of course all relaxation and good things came to an end when I got another invitation by Mario to have a Winter Olympics as a rematch to his humiliating lose to us at the last one. This time I was smarter and I accepted under 2 conditions. The first was that we would hold the events at the Ice Cap Zone here on Mobius and the second things was that the judges would be evenly divided between our judges and theirs. He agreed and in only one month the stadium and all the events were set up and we meet in Ice Cap Zone to shake hands and get our teams ready for the rematch of the century many called it. Boy did my trust in Mario take a downward spiral afterwards.

Well after giving all my pals a pep talk of my life we got ready for the events. Cream had returned as one of the officials along with Espio and Charmy. Rouge didn't make the cut (I am just guessing okay so please Rouge Fans don't flame me ) so she decided to sit in the stands and cheer us on. Actually I think she decided to stick around so she could see Shadow fight with Knuckles about who should be her boyfriend and boy did they fight. I had to separate them from competitions but that didn't mean that afterwards did they fight.

So after almost all of the events were over with, we were pummeling Mario's team in the dust as we had 10 more gold medals than they had. I could tell Mario was not happy about this as we prepared for the final event which was a race to the bottom of the Ice Cap Mountain on snowboards. Well it turned out that me and Amy were competing together against Mario and Bowser and I felt a bit concerned about Amy's safety. In the end I should have paid closer attention to her and her equipment.

The path was pretty straight forward and all we had to do was go down the side of the mountain and avoid the forest and at the end the frozen over lake that had thin ice. So we took our positions at the starting gates as we readied ourselves for the gun that Espio had to go off and signal the start of the race. I looked over to Mario and Bowser and they both gave me a bit of a sinister look that made me start to worry about my own safety that the may have done something to my equipment. I was quivering violently in fear until I felt a familiar warm hand lay on my left shoulder blade and I looked at the owner's face. Amy gave me her warm smile that seemed to sweep all of my worries off with the wind that blew against us and I gave her a quick kiss on her sweet rosy lips in thanks as I psyched myself up for the race. I could tell she blushed a little at the kiss and then turned her attention back on the task at hand as the loud bang from the gun fired and the gates immediately opened.

We all rocketed out of the gates simultaneously as we started to fly down the mountain at high velocity. I had a bit of a hard time like the others getting my balance right on the board because of the speed I was going but it only took a second for me to center myself. Amy caught her balance next followed by Mario but Bowser was wobbling like crazy because of his immense weight. I hit a snow ramp on the path in front of me as I propelled into the air and soared in it like I was the wind itself. I landed way in front of everyone else. We continued down the mountain as I increased my lead and speed and blew away the competition. I was only a few kilometers away from the finish line when out of the corner of my eye I saw what made the competition take a sour and fearful turn for the worst. I saw Mario wink at Bowser then he nodded in return as the Koopa King pulled out a remote with a large red button. He immediately pressed it and I saw Amy's snowboard light on fire as she lost control of her board as it propelled her toward the frozen lake. I realized that this was probably the lowest trick Mario ever could come up with to make sure that he would win and I had a choice of either the medal or Amy.

I shifted my direction my board toward Amy as I raced toward the frozen lake as Mario took the lead. I was about halfway towards the lake when Amy reached it and she was trying desperately to unlatch her feet from the snowboard. Then my heart stopped as she hit the thin ice and plunged through it like tissue paper and screamed for dear life. She became submerged in the arctic cold water and I knew I had to get her out and fast. I jumped off of my board and used all the energy and speed I had as I blasted toward Amy. I quickly reached the hole where Amy fell through and I looked down at the cold water. I shivered a little at my weakness of water and I seemed to have just frozen still at my fear of it. However my love for Amy burned through my fear and I immediately took a deep breath before I leaped into the air and plunged into the freezing water. I immediately opened my eyes and searched frantically for Amy in the cold bone-chilling water. I searched hard until I saw a small glimpse of a pink figure below me. I then swam towards the figure as fast as I could until I could see Amy with her eyes closed and my heart started to beat at an unbelievable pace that could only be matched by my speed when I am in super form. I quickly grabbed her wrist and swam as fast as I could to the surface. In only 20 seconds I emerged from the water and lifted Amy above my head and placed her on the ground. I shook the ice cold water off of me by vibrating at a blazing speed. I looked at Amy and noticed she was knocked out but her skin was faded pink. I then noticed Amy was not shivering and I knew she needed to or she could get hypothermia.

I grabbed Amy in my arms and then made it so she was close to my body so she could get at least some warmth. I then bolted towards the inn that we were all staying in and in only a minute I arrived in my room. Normally I would take her to a hospital but there wasn't one for 1,000 miles and that would take me an hour to get there. I then placed Amy on my bed and wrapped her in my covers as I started a small fire in the fireplace that was in my room. After the fire was roaring at a good size I then walked to my bed where Amy laid and I grabbed the bedposts with both of my hands. Then I pushed the bed so it would be as close to the fire as possible and still be safe. I have to admit that the bed with Amy was indeed heavy and I had a difficult time pushing it as I had let out a couple of grunts in the process.

I then smiled at my work and wiped the sweat that was starting to come down my forehead.. At first I thought that my work was done and Amy would be just fine but that was not the case as I noticed that Amy was still shivering furiously. I then noticed the one thing I was hoping not to do and be a last resort in warming Amy up but I realized that it had to be done. Amy's clothes were dripping wet with the freezing cold water and she needed them to be taken off. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the shivering girl that I was in love with and then I looked at my hands trying to think of another way around this. I knew that if Amy was conscious she would take her clothes off as well but make sure it was in privacy but unfortunately she was unconscious. I then took a deep breath as I slowly unzipped Amy's dress until it was completely unzipped. Then I slowly and carefully took of her dress and placed it on the ground in front of the roaring fire. Then I took off her red and white boots and placed them right beside her dress and I followed this by taking off her skirt as well. Now I looked at the innocent Amy still shivering but a little less in her white underwear. I noticed that Amy had always taken good care of herself, had proper nutrition, dieted well, and had exercised a lot. She was rewarded with a very graceful body that was just too beautiful to be ignored. Her curves were noticeable yet not too curvy and her fur looked silky to the touch. In essence she was perfect in everyway that any man would probably attack her right now if they were in my shoes. But I won't. I love her too much to take advantage of her in this weak state so I clenched my fists and sat down beside the bed and stared into the red hot blazing fire.

-1 hour later-

I started to feel drowsy and my eyelids felt as heavy as a pair of anvils. I wanted to drift off to sleep so badly but I knew that if I did I might miss something that Amy may need and may lead to her demise. I then let out a loud yawn and shook my head to wake myself. Then I heard something that made me feel a lot better.

I then heard the rustling of the sheets and the chattering of teeth. I quickly sprung to my feet and looked down at Amy to see her awake and shivering vigorously. She had her eyes barely open and her body looked like it was slowly coming back to the bright pink color she always had. I smiled and ran my hand through her quills to her bangs and then ended with my hand cupping her left cheek. She looked at me weakly and slowly started to stop chattering her teeth as she stared into my eyes. I just couldn't help but do the same with my eyes as hers glistened brightly like real emeralds.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked warmly trying to comfort her.

"I am a bit cold but I guess okay thanks to you," she answered as she gave me a weak yet warm smile.

"It was nothing really" I answered. "I just can't believe that Mario pulled that on you."

"Me neither," she agreed as she slowly nodded her head. Then her eyes immediately shot open in realization that took me a bit off guard.

"Wait I remember I fell through the ice at the lake. So did you?" Amy asked with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah I got you in the water," I answered trying to calm her down. "I may not like the water but that doesn't mean I don't know how to swim."

"I can't believe you faced your fear for me," Amy answered with a hint of tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I couldn't let my girlfriend drown now could I," I answered as I winked at her.

"Hey why are my clothes on the ground?" Amy asked now realizing that she was not wearing her dress as she pointed to her clothes in front of the fireplace.

"Well you see you were in bad shape and I did everything I could to warm you up until I realized your dress was still wet with that cold water," I answered as I scratched the back of my head with my other hand. " And well I sort of took off your dress, skirt, and boots so your body would warm up."

"Well I guess it was for the best," Amy answered with a touch of nervousness. Then she started to blush deep red as she asked," Umm did you see me in my underwear?"

I was caught off guard by Amy's question and my face erupted in a furry of a deep red blush.

"Well yeah but I didn't do anything fishy or something like that if that is what you are thinking," I answered as I waved my index finger in front of her.

"Well at least you were the first boy to see me in my underwear and I was kind of planning on you seeing me like this after the games," Amy answered as her blush deepened and she took the sheets off of her revealing her body in her white underwear while she was folding her arms around her chest area to hide her cleavage.

" Well this is a bit unexpected," I said in a bit of an uneasy tone as I turned my attention to Amy's body. " But you know I don't think I have ever said this to you but I think you have a fantastic body."

I erupted in a furious blush and my gaze moved back to Amy's face as I hoped she wouldn't slap me or pull out her hammer. I closed my eyes though just in case if she did as I took my hand away from her cheek and clenched both of my hands.

" You really mean that?" Amy asked in a shy innocent way.

I immediately opened my eyes and relaxed my hands as I said, " Yeah most defiantly. In fact I think you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life."

Amy then placed both of her hands on each of my cheeks and warmly smiled at me as she quietly said, "That is the one thing I thought you would never say to me."

I wrapped both of my hands around Amy's right arm as I brushed my face against her hand as I smiled. "Yeah and it is so true Amy."

Then Amy pulled me toward her face until her mouth was only centimeters from her sweet lips when she whispered in a shy way, "You know I am still a little cold. Maybe you can help change that."

I then looked at Amy in disbelief at what she said and she just smiled back at me with the same warm smile that made me love her so much.

"Of course that doesn't mean we are going to do anything drastic and naughty," she answered as she waved her index finger as I was relived to hear that.

" So what do you have in mind?" I asked as I looked at her in dismay.

Her face went entirely bright red like the blazing sun as she answered, "Oh you know maybe holding each other in our arms, hugging, kissing, cuddling, and maybe sleeping together in the same bed."

(P.S. No she is not talking about anything more guys just going to sleep in each others arms that is it)

I got the idea and I was kind of glad that Amy asked me as I leaped on to the bed beside her as she let out a playful scream at my action. I winked at her as I answered, "That is not a bad idea at all."

I then leaned forward and kissed Amy on her lips softly at first. However it was meant to go further as Amy returned the kiss as she wrapped her soft delicate arms around my neck. I simply chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around her slender perfect waist as I deepened the kiss. Then I felt Amy's tongue starting to lick my lips hoping to gain entrance into my mouth. I slowly accepted the gesture as I opened my mouth and made my tongue slither forward to meet Amy's. Our tongues slightly touched each other and then started to wrestle with one another with deep passion that sent a warm feeling burst through my body. I started to have my right arm rub against Amy's slender back in fashion that made her feel relaxed and comfortable. She replied by running her soft hands through my quills and massaging my tensed up shoulders. I just loved her even more after this and I just put more passion and effort into my kiss as I deepened it. Amy seemed to have entered my mind because she did the same at the exact same time and I was enjoying this too much. Our tails were whipping up and down at a blazing speed that may have been faster than my best speed. Finally after getting a full blast and exploration of Amy's sweet rosy tasting mouth we finally broke our kiss and gasped frantically.

We then stared into each other's eyes as we lost ourselves in the endless pitfall of our love for each other. I could have stared into her beautiful breathtaking eyes for all eternity but I suddenly was consumed by drowsiness as my eyes started to become weary. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Amy also become weary and I just had enough strength to give her a small peck on her forehead and say, " I love you Amy" before grabbing the sheets underneath me and covering both of our bodies. I didn't need to hear her say it but I still loved it when she said " I love you Sonic," before we both fell asleep in each others' arms. Mario may have won the match but I won the love of the girl I need.


End file.
